The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe Alternative
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: What if the White Witch won? How would narnia be differnt without the Pevensies? Find out in this hilaripus parody.


**Author's Note- Again another class assignment. I wrote this with 3 of my friends (One is LilyEvans098). I think it turned out pretty well. Please give me constructive critism. This takes place during the Battle for Narnia.**

**Alternative Ending**

"You shall never defeat me!" The Witch cackled.

"We have Aslan on our side." Edmund says going for her wand.

"Nice try." She chuckled darkly, as she turned him to stone. "Another coat hanger for my collection, not a bad pose either. His hand is reaching out, that'll make a good hook!"

"EDMUND!" His other siblings yelled in despair. "ASLAN! Save him!"

"You're next my pretties." She said. "Very pretty coat hangers."

The children were very scared, their poor brother was now a coat hanger, and things were turning for the worse. Aslan opened his mouth and thought for a minute, should he save the poor boy who once betrayed him? Should he leave him practically dead? He decided he would save him. He let out a huge roar and the stone started breaking. He is going to move and change position and be an awful coat hanger."

"How dare I? How dare you?" Aslan said in his tough tone of voice, "He betrayed you. He would only scowl at you."

"I'll make you a deal, if you come to my side, I'll spare them all." She said trying to bargain.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I can give you whatever you want." She said as Aslan frowned. "The lives of many are far greater than the honor of one."

"So my honor is worthless?"

"No, it just is worth less then their lives to you."

"Well… What would you make me do? Would you be of greater status than me?"

"You can do the stuff I don't feel like. Like moving the coat hangers for me, roaring at the dwarves and reindeer to go faster, getting rid of this AWFUL warm weather, stuff like that. Of course you wouldn't be of greater status then me! I am the queen!"

"But where's the fun in that? I don't mind what you would make me do, but I want to be at LEAST equal!"

By this time Edmund had woken up.

"What's going on?" He asked drowsily.

"NO! My coat hanger has woken up!" The White Witch shrieked.

"I am NOT a coat hanger!"

"You were definitely going to be!"

"Enough! Witch, are we going to continue?" asked Aslan.

"Fine so you can be of slightly less status then me."

Aslan seeing that she will not relent, said, "Fine, you can be the one of greater power."

"Aha… finally you concede, you cowardly weakling." The witch snarled.

"Woa, woa, you did not just go there!" Aslan said mightily.

"Oh yes I did." She snickered.

At that same moment Peter runs in, "Hey gorgeous."

"What?" Aslan asked.

"No, she said I could be her King. NOT YOU!" Edmund yelled furiously.

"Are you two ok?" Susan asked as she walked in.

"NO, I'M ENCHANTED!" Peter continued to yell.

"I'M NOT ENCHANTED, I'M IN LOVE!" Edmund said. Just then Lucy ran up and started to talk quietly with Susan, as they tried to figure out what happened.

"She is MINE!"

"No, she's MINE!"

"Which one of us do you want?" Edmund asked.

"Well, first you must pass a little test, how sturdy is your arm?"

"Sturdy enough that I can still carry Lucy, she's kind of fat." Edmund said.

"Susan is heavier and I can still pick her up." Peter debated.

"YOU JUST CALLED US FAT?" The girls yelled in unison.

"Yes, yes we did." The boys replied.

"Alright, hold out your arm like this," she said as she demonstrated. "Now give a nice big smile and close your eyes…" She gave a flick of her wand and Peter and Edmund were now statues.

"PETER! EDMUND!" Lucy yelled.

"Now I need two more coat hangers for my collection."

"Lucy they called us fat, they got what they deserved." Susan said arguing with Lucy, oblivious to what the Witch had just said.

"You're right." Lucy said sadly.

"Now, for you two-" The Witch said getting cut off.

"LUCY RUN!" Susan yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!" The Witch yelled as she flicked her wand once again.

"SUSAN!" Lucy yelled, as she noticed Susan had also become a coat hanger. She was the only one left; Aslan was on the same side as the Witch as he tried to protect them.

Lucy kept running, but she didn't know why. Everyone she loved died or turned against her. This made her stop, and ponder about whether she needed to continue living. She decided against this, but continued running as she tried to warn the rest of Narnia. After about 30 minutes of running, the witch was right on Lucy's tail and about to catch her until she tripped. Lucy barely got away. She hid for about 2 months moving from place to place around Narnia, until she was found yet again;

"Lucy Pevensie, we meet again." Aslan said evilly.

"Aslan, you monster, you killed half of Narnia. What has she done to you?" Lucy said as she backed up into a dark corner.

"I have only grown older and now my search for you is over." Aslan started to say, "Good bye Lucy Pevensie."

Then, Aslan roared and Lucy screamed of fright. Aslan laughed as Lucy fell into a deep sleep that she would never wake up from, Lucy Pevensie was dead. All hope for Narnia perished and became darker than before. Aslan returned to the Witch and told her the story.

"The last Pevensie is dead, let's PARTY!"

They partied for hours after hours and due to exhaustion they fainted and died.

**THE END!**

**Authors Note- I'm not sure if Lily posted this or not, if she did oh well**


End file.
